Lucky Holiday
by coffeemix
Summary: Awalnya sih, Jongin ogah-ogahan buat kerja coretrodicoret di kafe punya Noonanya. Tapi dengan iming-iming liburan ke Jeju gratis, akhirnya diapun merelakan sebagian waktu liburannya buat bantuin sang Noona. Dan ya, dengan rahmat tuhan yang maha kuasa, di durasi singkat kerjanya itu dia ketemu dengan cowok bening yang kiyut, unyu, nggemesin. Aduh, bikin gregetan pokoknya! KAIHUN fic


Lucky Holiday

Author: Park Min Yeon

Cast: Kim JongIn

Oh Sehun

Disclaimer: Gue nggak punya apapun, suwer, deeh ._.v Yang kalian temukan di cerita ini bukan punya gue, atau kalo si Jongin boleh buat gue, ya gapapa sih… Etapi, plot ini punya gue ding :D

Seorang namja berkulit tan tampak asyik berbaring di kasur empuknya. Matanya setengah terpejam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah list note. Eum, list note?

"Menjelajah Lotte World bersama Soojung, Jinri, Taemin dan Jo bersaudara..."

"Wah, tampaknya sangat menyenangkan!"

"Cek!"

"Berjalan-jalan di Apgujeong, sekalian shopping dan wisata kuliner..."

"Haha, tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya!"

"Cek!"

"Menikmati hari di Pantai Eurwangni dan melihat sunset sorenya..."

"Cool! Ini seperti dalam drama-drama, menakjubkan!"

"Cek!"

"Dan..., yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling menyenangkan! Mengacak-acak Pulau Jeju sendirian selama satu minggu!"

"Yeaaaa-"

"Jongin-ah!"

Bruk! Gubrak! Adawww!

Suara jeritan pilu kesakitan dari namja berkulit hitam yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu menggema. Dia baru saja terjatuh dari kasurnya dan yang lebih malang lagi dia tidak senggaja menarik kursi disampingnya hingga ikut terjatuh. Dan dapat dipastikan setelahnya jeritan pilu kesakitan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang Noona yang tadi berniat memanggil Jongin hanya melongo di depan pintu. Otaknya masih merespon apa yang dialami adik bungsunya ini.

Otaknya berputar-putar. Mencoba berpikir.

Terus berpikir.

Berpikir.

Pikir.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Astaga, Jongin-ah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" meskipun terlambat, yeoja berambut kecoklatan itu segera membantu adiknya untuk bangun dari keterpurukan.

"Aw-aw, yah..., Noona-ya, kenapa kau masuk kamarku tiba-tiba! Aku jadi terkejut dan berakhir seperti ini kan!" rengutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Seprei yang tadinya rapi dan mulus, sekarang terlihat awut-awutan karena tertarik saat Jongin fallin down. #sfx: Sistar – Alone :v

"Ish, salah siapa, punya penyakit kagetan! Aku kan hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu saja," tanggap Taeyeon –nama kakak Jongin- sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Penyakit kagetan itu kan tidak hanya milikku! Noona juga punya, kan?" bantah Jongin.

'Ditambah lagi dengan kelemotan otak yang parah,' tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"Ah, arra-arra, jadi sekarang, adik manis tolong dengarkan Noonamu berbicara, Okay?"

"Noona! Jangan panggil aku adik manis! Memang ada apa, sih?" sela Jongin yang sekarang menjadi sangat kesal pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk membantu di kafe. Kafeku kurang satu pegawai lagi, padahal ini sudah memasuki musim liburan. Kafe pasti ramai dan aku akan kerepotan sendiri. Jadi, Jongin adikku yang sangat tampan seperti Tom Cruise dicampur Brad Pitt serta Shin Dong Yup, maukah kau menolong kakakmu yang sedang menderita dan terpuruk ini?" ucap Taeyeon berlebihan. Jongin sampai ternganga beberapa saat menyadari betapa 'lebay'nya Noonanya ini.

"Apa? Yak, Noona! Kau kan masih bisa mencari pegawai baru lagi! Aku menolak, aku ingin menunaikan rencana liburan suciku!" tolak Jongin.

"Ya, ya, mencari pegawai barupun tidak bisa secepat itu Jongin-ah! Aku harus menyeleksi mereka terlebih dahulu, setidaknya aku membutuhkan waktu kira-kira satu minggu. Jadi, mau ya?" bujuk taeyeon kembali.

"Shireo! Aku akan membantu jika rencana liburanku telah selesai! Lagipula kau bisa meminta bantuan Hyoyeon Noona kan? Dia juga jauh lebih ahli dariku," kukuh Jongin dengan pilihannya.

"Hyoyeon sedang sibuk dengan drama musikalnya, Jongin! Ah..., begini saja! Jika kau mau membantu di kafe selama satu minggu saja, maka untuk rencanamu ke Pulau Jeju itu, aku yang akan menanggung transportasinya beserta penginapannya, bagaimana?" tawar Taeyeon. Uh, tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin segera berteriak, "Aku mauuuu!" Jongin bahkan naik ke kasurnya dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan disana.

Taeyeon tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi adik bungunya. Yang jelas, keselamatan kafenya sudah ditangan. Masalah biaya transportasi dan penginapan di Jeju itu dia bisa meminta pada orang tuanya. Kekeke. Dan sukseslah Taeyeon tersenyum evil saat Jongin sedang asyik meloncat sambil bernyanyi tidak jelas.

Kalau tidak salah, mulutnya sempat mengeluarkan bunyi seprti ini:

'Senangnya dalam hati! Hei! Kalau beristri duaaa! Senangnya tak terkira, aseeeek!'

/abaikan - ͟ -/

Dua hari sejak persetujuannya untuk bekerja di kafe...

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Pokoknya semanyun-manyunnya agar kakak perempuannya itu menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya ini sedang bad mood dan segera menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kafe lalu pulang. Yeeeeeeey!

Andai saja seorang Kim Taeyeon benar-benar seperti itu. Huft...

"Hey, Jongin! Jangan hanya melamun dan memajukan bibirmu begitu. Ayo cepat bekerja! Kau tidak lihat luapan pengunjung di hadapanmu," tegur salah seorang pegawai di kafe Taeyeon, Kim Minseok, seorang barista handal berwajah seperti bakpao china kw-kwan.

Jongin dengan lesu mengiyakan. Ia pun meraih note yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

Sungguuuuuh!

Jongin sudah teramat sangat bosan dan lelah bekerja sebagai waiter dadakan untuk kafe kakaknya ini. Setiap harinya kafe selalu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang hilir-mudik silih-berganti. Kan dia jadi cape untuk melayaninya. Huuh! Noonanya yang satu itu memang tahu sekali cara menyiksanya.

Jongin mendatangi meja nomor 5, meja yang lokasinya berada tepat di sebelah dinding kaca yang menghadap jalan di depan café. Jongin akui, meja ini adalah meja dengan view terbaik di café ini. Tapi…, ah, apa pedulinya? Toh, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencatat pesanan mereka, menyerahkannya pada koki café, lalu ongkang-ongkang manis lagi sambil mengamati suasana café. Hahaha. Biarlah Jongin dikatakan pegawai tak tahu diri, toh, dia juga kan tidak menginginkan pekerjaan ini sebetulnya.

"Permisi, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Jongin layaknya formalitas yang biasa dikatakan para waiter.

Pemuda dengan hoodie abu-abu itu mendongak. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar datar ponselnya ke wajah tampan rupawan menawan Jongin. Dan si pemuda pale skin itu langsung disuguhi dengan senyum sok kiyut milik Jongin.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu terpesona dengan wajah tampan rupawan menawan Jongin. Tatapannya seolah terpaku. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berkedip selama beberapa sampai ia sadar kalau Jongin masih menunggunya berbicara.

"Aduuh, serius nih, ada waiter kayak dia? Ganteng bangettt! Jarang loh, nemu yang versi kek gini, lucky beud dah.." inner pemuda itu berbicara.

Jongin yang ditatap tanpa kedip seperti tadi sebenarnya salah tingkah juga. Tapi, berhubung dia orangnya jaim dan gengsi tinggi jadi dia tutupi dengan tersenyum canggung. Aslinya sih, dia sudah biasa dilihatin begitu. Secara fansnya Kim Jongin itu kan tersebar di berbagai wilayah layaknya sinyal wi-fi. Iya, sinyal wi-fi. Sinyal wi-fi murahan yang suka ngadat kalo lagi dipake. HAHAHAHA!

Setelah sadar dari tingkah memalukannya tadi, pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan rupawan menawan Jongin.

"Eumm…, aku pesan caramel macchiato sama cheese cake aja," dengan suara yang kentara gugupnya, pemuda itu membaca menu café yang memang tersedia di mejanya lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Okay, satu caramel macchiato dan satu cheese cake. Ada lagi yang lain?" Jongin menuliskan pesanan tadi di blok notenya.

"Tidak, terimakasih," pemuda berhoodie abu-abu itu menoleh lagi kearah Jongin sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Modus gitu lho, ceritanya.

Dan Jongin bukannya tidak mengerti akan modus yang dilayangkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu pesananmu dulu ya, manis," ucap Jongin lengkap dengan wink genitnya yang manjur membuat orang-orang seolah tersedot ke dimensi lain dimana Cuma ada Jongin dengan wajah tampan rupawan menawannya.

Jongin sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke counter dapur. Tapi pemuda yang sampai adegan terakhir segmen ini masih belum diketahui identitasnya itu membeku ditempatnya. Wihiii, kayaknya dia sudah official terkena sihir wajah tampan rupawan menawan punya Jongin, deh. Hahaha, kalau gitu…

WELCOME TO PEMUJA-JONGIN-SITAMPANRUPAWANMENAWAN-WORLD!

.

Hari ketiga Jongin bekerja di café Taeyeon…

Rasanya waktu seperti berputar melambat saja. Jongin dengan lengan menyangga pada meja counter dan muka ditekuk menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru café yang ramai seperti biasanya. Huh, berapa lama lagi sih, dia harus terjebak disini? Diakan sudah tidak sabar ingin liburan secepatnya! Harusnya, kalau menilik schedule yang dibuatnya sekarang Jongin sedang di pantai. Enak-enakan berjemur sambil pamer kulit seksinya. Siapa tau ada turis manca yang lewat lalu terpikat dengan Jongin kan lumayan juga. Bisa buat perbaikan keturunan tuh.

Di saat Jongin sedang sibuk mengumpati Noona tersayangnya yang sudah menjerumuskannya ke café ini, tiba-tiba retinanya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan kaos merah yang sedang melangkah memasuki café. Great! Itu kan si pemuda yang sukses menjadi anggota pemuja-Jongin-sitampanrupawanmenawan kemarin. Maka dari itu, tanpa perlu di komando siapapun, Jongin segera meraih note dan bolpointnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Membuat Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin terlihat bersemangat menunaikan tugas sucinya ini?

"Selamat siang, manis! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu agaknya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara renyah khas seorang Jongin menyapa telinganya tanpa permisi bahkan sebelum ia sempurna duduk di kursi.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum canggung kearah Jongin, "Eum, aku pesan Caramel Macchiato saja," katanya sedikit bersyukur bisa menguasai dirinya agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang. Serius deh, ada aja gitu ya, pelayan kayak dia? Gantengnya nggak nahan bingittt!

Jongin balas senyum ganteng. Membuat pemuda itu menahan nafasnya sejenak melihatnya.

"Udah itu aja? Nggak mau pesen yang lain?" tawarnya -sok- ramah.

"Pesen nomer hp kamu, boleh?"

BLAM!

Pemuda itu langsung salah tingkah tingkat perguruan tinggi saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia buru-buru merutuki mulutnya yang punya reflektifitas tinggi.

Argh! DAMN! Gue ngomong apa, ya tuhaaaan ;;A;; hayati nggak bisa dikayak giniin –inner si pemuda

"Eee, eeh, maksudnya…, maksudnya…," pemuda itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Rona merah merona menjalar di kedua pipinya, merembet hingga hampir mencapai kuping. Uuuh, luthu thekali.

Jongin yang tadi juga sempet bengong langsung buru-buru pasang wajah ganteng dan –sok- gelinya. Menurut dia, cowok di depannya ini imut banget. Minta di ciumin aja, deh! (Jonginnya yadong yaAllah ;A;)

"Hahaha, gapapa kok. Kamu beneran mau nomer aku, nih? Boleh aja, tapi…, kasih tau nama kamu dulu, dong! Kita belum kenalan, lho!" Jongin tertawa garing dan memamerkan senyum 1000 voltnya. Membuat dag-dig-dug hati rapuh pemuda berkaos merah itu.

"Oh.. Sehun… imnida," pemuda itu bersuara terlampau kecil jadi tidak mampu terdengar telinga Jongin yang memang rada-rada itu.

"Hah? Siapa?" Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke si pemuda. Membuat debaran jantungnya jadi semakin nge-beat.

"Oh Sehun," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Jongin segera mengangguk puas begitu mendengarnya. Dia lalu meraih tangan Sehun yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya dan menjabatnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah. Kamu manisss sekali," ucap Jongin sok akrab.

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Well, kalau begitu aku mengantar pesanan dulu ya, Manis. Kalau ada kesempatan lagi nanti kita bisa mengobrol banyak. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa dekat sekalian," Jongin nyengir lalu melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan pemuda malang yang sudah dua segmen ini berakhir terbengong-bengong karena gombalan maut seorang Kim Jongin.

.

Pagi yang sangat indah sekali hari ini :D

Sehun merentangkan tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya setelah bangun tidur. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, membuat semangatnya meningkat. Niatnya sih, dia akan jogging sebentar. Sudah lama juga ia tidak olahraga. Habisnya dia disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah dan les-les lainnya. Mumpung sekarang masih liburan, jadi ada waktu melakukannya.

'Ting!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran kecil ia rasakan di saku celana trainingnya. Oh, ponselnya bunyi. Tumben, nih. Siapa, yaa?

Sehun merogoh ponselnya lalu membuka kuncinya. Layar ponsel itu berkedip-kedip menampilkan sebuah pesan.

From: Kim Jongin si ganteng

Hai, Sehun~ Ini aku Jongin! Maaf ya, aku baru mengirimimu pesan. Apakah kamu sudah bangun? Hahaha, kutebak sudah. Mana mungkin orang manis sepertimu bangunnya ngebo :D Apa hari ini kamu mau ke kafe?

(ps: aku akan menantikanmu di kafe hari ini ;) )

Vak ._.

Astagaa, Jongin ini memang niat sekali ya, jadi teroris di hatinya? Sekarang rasanya jantungnya sudah seperti kejatuhan bom nuklir buatan jerman!

Kemarin, Jongin dan dia memang sudah bertukar nomor hp. Lebih tepatnya, Jongin menghadangnya saat ia hendak beranjak dari kafe dan menodongnya dengan permintaan tukar-menukar nomor hp. Dan ya, jujur saja, dari tadi malam, Sehun sudah menunggu-nunggu kapankah, sms atau telfon dari Jongin datang.

To: Kim Jongin si ganteng

Hahaha~ Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi dan sekarang sedang jogging.

Nde ^^~

Aku akan ke kafe nanti

Clear…

Send…

Click…

Waiting…

Done!

Sehun segera mengunci ponselnya dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya lagi setelah selesai mengirim balasan untuk Jongin. Dia lalu berlari kecil melanjutkan jogging yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Jongin menyisir rambutnya. Kegiatan yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Karena, menurutnya rambut yang acak-acakan itu terlihat lebih sexy dan mengundang (mengundang marabahaya kali). Owh, rasanya level kegantengan Jongin naik satu level kalau dia bergaya dengan messy hairnya. (astagah, pede banget lu jong :v)

Taeyeon yang tidak sengaja melewati pintu kamar adiknya yang terbuka setengah itu langsung putar balik lagi. Yakin, nih? Adiknya yang bengal ples susah banget kalo disuruh nata rambutnya sisiran? Beh, mana gayanya kayak orang mau ngapel aja. Emangnya Jongin udah naik jabatan apa ya? Bukannya dia Jones?

Taeyeon segera melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jongin. Mencoba mencari kebenaran yang terlihat matanya.

"Hah? JONGIN!" Taeyeon langsung loncat ke dalam kamar Jongin. Mengabaikan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya lagi.

Gubrak! Adaawww!

Jongin mengelus pantatnya yang ngilu setelah bercumbu dengan lantai. Dia terjengkang ke belakang karena kaget dengan suara jeritan kakaknya. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia beri tatapan mematikan khusus untuk sang Noona.

"Ada apa, sih, Noon? Ini udah kedua kalinya Noona bikin Jongin jadi jatuh nggak elit gini tauk!" kesal Jongin.

Taeyeon nyengir. "Abisnya kamu ngagetin aja, deh. Ngapain coba kamu sisiran kayak gitu? Emang mau kemana sih? Ngedate? Oh, pastinya enggak lah ya. Kamu kan jomblo."

Duh, Taeyeon ini. Kata-katanya sakittt banget, deh. Langsung jleb di hati. Untung Jonginnya bakoh, anti amoh, ya?

"Yeee, Noona lupa, ya? Jongin kan masih kerja coretrodicoret di kafenya Noona. Ya, ini Jongin lagi siap-siap buat berangkat" jawab Jongin nggak terima dikatain jomblo. Walau aslinya emang iya sih.

"Sejak kapan kamu dandan kalo mau ke kafe? Kesamber apaan sih, Jong? Jangan-jangan lagi anget kamu," Taeyeon menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Jongin tapi langsung di tepis oleh si empu kening.

"Enggak. Jongin masih sehat waras 100% kok, Noon. Udah ya, Jongin berangkat dulu. Noona jangan kangenin Jongin, ya?" Jongin segera melangkah keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taeyeon yang masih dihujani tanda tanya besar.

.

Pandangan Sehun mengitari kafe mungil yang selalu ramai setiap hatinya itu. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dia selalu singgah kesini. Ya, tau sendiri lah. Dia kan sudah resmi jadi pemuja-Jongin-sitampanrupawanmenawan, bhaks.

Kedua pipi pucat Sehun bersemu merah menjalar saat dia mendapati sosok pemuda berkuli tan yang kini sedang menatapnya balik dari belakang meja counter. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di meja nomor lima, tempat kesukaannya. Dan Jongin langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sehun-ah! Kelihatannya segar sekali habis jogging?" Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm, ya begitulah. Caramel macchiato dan red velvet saja, Jong," Sehun membalas dan menyebutkan pesanannya sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Gitu ya? Wah, jadi makin manis aja deh, kamu kalau hawanya ceria begini. Udah dulu ya, mau lanjut kerja," pamit Jongin.

Kali ini, tidak seperti dua segmen sebelumnya. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu terbius dengan kata-kata 'manis' dari Jongin. Tapi, tetap saja. Rona merah dipipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Justru malah tambah merah lagi.

Sehun meraih ponselnya. Mengutak-atik benda itu. Membiarkan dirinya terlarut sejenak dengan keasyikan menikmati benda hasil kecanggihan tekhnologi.

Hingga suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar oleh telinganya.

Sehun mendongak. Dan tepat saat itu juga pandanganya bertemu dengan sorot mata hangat Jongin. Membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak. Aaah, Jongin! Bisa nggak, nggak ganteng satuuu hari aja? Jantungnya Sehun kan jadi dangdutan lagi!

"Nih, pesenanmu. Caramel macchiato lagi. Kamu seneng banget sih sama minuman ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menyuguhkan pesanan Jongin di mejanya.

Sehun Cuma bisa tersenyum. Dia lalu meraih gelas macchiatonya dan meraup cairan itu sedikit-sedikit karena masih agak panas.

"Hmmm, enak, sih," akhirnya Sehun memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin setelah membuka matanya usai menikmati sesapan macchiatonya.

Kali ini Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah polah Sehun yang manisss sekali di matanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun seperti sedang menepuk Puppy kesayangannya. Habisnya, Sehun menggemaskan sekali, uuuh.

"Sehun-ah, mau tidak menemaniku setelah shift ku selesai nanti?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Nggak kemana-mana sih, Cuma aku lagi pengen jalan-jalan aja"

Blush…

Pipi Sehun langsung merona lagi. Hah, jalan berduaan sama Jongin? Dia nggak mimpi, nih?

"Boleh, deh," putusnya. Jongin mengangguk puas.

"Oke," Jongin menjawab pendek dan langsung berbalik ke pos kerjanya.

.

Jadi, sore itu, setelah shift Jongin selesai, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka Cuma jalan-jalan biasa aja, sih. Nggak pegangan tangan, kok. Apalagi kisseu-kisseuan, enggak lah. Mereka Cuma ngobrol aja. Saling tanya soal kehidupan masing-masing. Dan dari situlah Jongin tahu kalau ternyata Sehun ini adek kelasnya. Cuma beda satu tingkat, sih.

Tapi, Sehunnya malah iseng pas tahu kenyataan Jongin adalah sunbaenya. Dia dengan pedenya bilang kalau nggak mau panggil Jongin hyung apalagi sunbae. Alasannya karena Jongin enggak kelihatan lebih tua darinya. Lagian mereka juga lahir di tahun yang sama. Cuma beda beberapa bulan.

Pulangnya, Jongin nganterin Sehun sampai depan rumah dia. Padahal aslinya rumah Jongin sama Sehun itu jauh juga. Tapi, Jongin tetep keukuh aja. Dia nggak tenang kalau ngebiarain Sehun jalan sendirian pulangnya. Jongin pun beralibi dengan mengatakan bahwa dia yang mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan maka dia juga akan menjamin keselamatan Sehun sampai rumahnya.

Duh, modusnyaa. Bisa aja, ya.

Setelah acara jalan-jalan yang kentara banget modusnya itu, mereka pun makin lengket. Berhubung emang udah tukeran nomer hp, setiap hari jadi enggak pernah absen buat sms, line, bbm, whatsapp, komplit deh pokoknya. Sehun juga masih setia menyambangi kafe tempat -calon- bae nya kerja sampingan. Dia udah tau alasan apa yang membuat Jongin jadi waiter dadakan di kafe. Pantes aja, Sehun ngerasa kalo Jongin ini nggak ada jiwa-jiwa waiternya sama sekali. Ternyata gitu toh.

Ini adalah hari ke-6 sejak perkenalan mereka. Sehun udah nggak terlalu canggung lagi sama Jongin. Walau jantungnya masih aja suka konser dadakan kalau Jongin keluar gombalnya.

Hari ini dia janjian lagi sama Jongin. Heran, deh sama mereka. Belom ada seminggu kenal aja udah jalan dua kali. Entah ini karena ngebet atau emang udah jodohnya.

Sehun masih diem. Disampingnya ada Jongin yang juga lagi sama-sama diem. Sekarang mereka lagi ada di kebun kecil yang ada di belakang kafe.

"Hun…," Jongin akhirnya membuka percakapan.

Sehun menoleh, mengangkat dua alisnya. "Ya?"

"Aku gak tau kenapa, tapi kok aku seneng ya, kalo lagi sama kamu?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung plus bertanya. "Maksudnya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. " Ya, gitu. Aku ngerasa nyaman aja sama kamu. Padahal kita beru kenal beberapa hari. Tapi, kamu udah berhasil membuat kesan menyenangkan buat aku. Jarang-jarang banget lho, aku bisa kayak gini sama orang lain."

Dan pipi Sehun pun langsung memerah sempurna. "Kok bisa?"

"Gak tau tuh, aku aja bingung. Takdir kali, ya?" Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang jarang dia keluarkan. Senyumnya ganteng to the max, gaes.

Sehun menunduk, menetralkan detak jantungnya dan mencoba menyamarkan sesuatu yang memerah di pipinya. "Ya terus kenapa? Katanya ada yang mau kamu omongin ke aku?"

"Euhm, itu. Aku mau bilang…, eh, gimana ya?" kali ini Sehun merasa ada nada canggung dalam perkataan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Bingung harus bagaimana merangkai kata-kata yang baik dan benar serta mengesankan.

"Apa kamu mau bilang ke aku untuk jadi pacar kamu?"

Tiba-tiba aja Sehun berkata controless. Membuat Sehun dan Jongin kembali mengalami masa-masa awkward seperti kejadian saat nomer hp.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan merutuki sifat refleknya ini. Aduuh, yaampuun, dia malu banget! Demi apa, deh.

Sementara itu Jongin yang diserang dengan pertanyaan mematikan itu lalu tersadar. Dia menepuk-nepuk puncak rambut Sehun dengan sayang. Ada secarik ekspresi geli di antara mimic muka hangatnya.

"Enggak, sih. Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalau jangan lupain aku, ya, meski nanti kita udah masuk sekolah dan nggak bisa sering-sering ketemu. Aku bakal kangeeen banget sama kamu. Sama sekalian mau pamitan aja, sih. Besok kan aku udah mau ke Jeju," ujar Jongin masih dengan senyum gantengnya yang bersinar-sinar.

Duh, Sehun patih hati ;A;

Jadi, ini bukan acara tembak-menembak, nih? Yah, kirain. Mana udah ekspetasi gede banget lagi. Uuh, Sehun jadi malu sendiri, deh. Kenal baru berapa hari aja udah berharap yang enggak-enggak.

Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah dan menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Diraihnya dagu Sehun lalu ia dongakkan.

"Tapi…, kalo soal jadi pacar…, euhmm, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Mungkin akan aku pikirin lagi, deh. Aku rasa kita masih perlu pedekate lagi," katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Sehun mendongak. Menatap bola mata hitam kecoklatan milik Jongin.

Ia pun menyodorkan kelingking kanannya. "Janji?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Gemas. Ia lalu mengusak surai Sehun sebelum menautkan kelingking kirinya di jari Sehun.

"Iya, deh, iya. Janji!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

Cinta kan memang butuh proses. Dan Jongin nggak mau keputusan terburu-burunya malah merusak suasana. Tapi, kalau si manis ini sendiri yang memaksanya…

Dia harus apa lagi? ;)

FIN

A/N: Haiii~! Ini fanfic lama tapi belum sempet aku publish dan baru aja tadi malem aku benah-benahin. Semoga nggak ancur-ancur banget yaaa

Ehm ,curhat dikit boleh nggak?

Akhir-akhir ini Cuma perasaan aku aja atau gimana ya? Kayaknya ff KaiHun kurang banget di FFN ini. Padahal mah akunya udah rajin-rajin ya, ngecek FFN tiap saat, berharap adalah ff OTP kesayangan. Tapi…, miris banget, deh.

Rata-rata Cuma satu sampai dua aja perhari, huks. Jadi, kekurangan bahan konsumsi buat fangirling

Pada kemana, nih KHS? Kayaknya banyak yang beralih haluan, ya? Yang hiatus juga banyak, sih. Huhuhu, ceddiiih.

Padahal KaiHun ini OTP aku bangeet ;;A;; Udah hampir setahun lebih nge-OTPin mereka. Padahal hobi aku tuh gonta-ganti OTP tiap tahunnya #plak

Yah, sadar juga, sih. Sekarang mah banyakan HunKai daripada KaiHun. Dari moment-momentnya juga. Entah kenapa, Kim Jongin ini makin lama kok berasa hawanya makin uke, haha. Aku mengakui kok. Tapi, tetep sih, sukanya sama KaiHun bukan HunKai. Udah kebiasaan soalnya.

Pokoknya, buat temen-temen sesama pecinta Coffee-Milk Couple ini. Yuk! Kita lesatrikan mereka biar nggak punah tergerus jaman (?) #dikira komodo kali

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca sampai sini ^^~

KHS, FIGHTINGG! EXO-L, FIGHTINGG!

YEOROBEUN, FIGHTNGGG!


End file.
